In a mobile communication system, if a building is built in the vicinity of a base station, or if the installation status of neighboring base stations change, then the radio environment related to the base station changes. Therefore, conventionally, a drive test is performed by an operator where a measurement vehicle mounted thereon with a measurement equipment is used to measure a radio environment and location information to thereby collect a measurement log. Here, the radio environment is received power of a reference signal (RSRP: Reference Signal Received Power) received from a base station, for example.
Such a measurement and collection is capable of, for example, contributing to the optimization of a coverage; however, there is a problem that too many man-hours are required and thus, a high cost ensues. Thus, according to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, an MDT (Minimization of Drive Test) specification is designed where a user terminal is used for automation of the measurement and collection (see Non Patent Document 1).